frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170707002711
Elsa and Breha of Arendelle sat as they sat as they were seated on their beds in their bedrooms in another rich place away from Arendelle, they were in their beautiful, lovely, pretty pajamas nightgowns/dresses, reading, Elsa in blue and Breha in white but they felt as if they were being watched, they kept looking at their beautiful, lovely, pretty, recently pedicured barefeet, as if something was wrong with them. Elsa's and Breha's toenails were beautifully painted colorfully, Elsa's were blue while Breha's on the other hand were dark pink and their soles of their feet were really soft. They wrinkled ther soles of their feet and wiggled their toes relaxingly. Plus, they were adjusting to the cool air on their soles to easily relax them. They also scrunched their sexy toes too. Furthermore, they spread their their toes out mockingly. They were showing off their feet. They lifted their feet up in the air, wrinkled their soles of their feet, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread them out until they finally put their feet down on their beds. However, neither of them even had a relaxing, warm feet massage rub at all though. Plus, neither of them had their soles of their feet nor their toes being stared nor looked at nor played with nor touched nor massaged nor rubbed nor kissed nor worshipped nor licked nor even tickled by anybody at all either. They lied down on their beds, closed their eyes and slept peacefully but they still wrinkled their soles of their feet, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread their toes out though. They continued to do nothing but wrinkle their soles of their feet, wiggle and spread their toes out relaxingly until they finally stopped wrinkling their soles of their feet, stopped wiggling their toes and stopped spreading their toes out at last so they relaxed their soles of their feet and toes but they still needed anybody to give them a relaxing feet massage rub though. 'However, they were unaware that someone was staring at their soles of their feet and toes. '''Looks like someone was going to tickle Elsa's and Breha's soles of their feet. '''Then they felt someone was worshipping, touching, massaging, rubbing and tickling their soles of her feet and toes relaxingly while they still slept peacefully. Plus, someone was playing with their feet. Then they tried to resist the urge the laugh and giggle but neither of them could at all as they started giggling and laughing because they felt something or someone was poking their soles of their feet by tickling them in order to wake them up. Plus, they felt someone was scratching and skittering her fingernails all over Elsa's and Breha's lovely soles of their feet faster and harder across their soles which it caused Elsa and Breha to hysterically laugh much harder than ever uncontrollably. Elsa and Breha finally opened their eyes, sat up as they woke up to find out who was tickling them. It was none other than their own house mate friend, Elphaba Thropp who was tickling them after she was staring at Elsa's and Breha's soles of their feet and toes. "Elphaba, was that you tickling us?" Elsa asked Elphaba. "Why were you tickling us? What were your true intentions?" Breha also asked Elphaba too. "I was looking at your feet, admiring them." Elphaba answered. "Because I have a foot fetish and your feet look really nice and sexy, especially your cute toes." "Hmm... what were you planning to do with our feet?" Elsa asked as she and Breha wrinkled their soles and wiggled their toes by spreading them out only just in order to mock, tease and taunt Elphaba.' Elphaba: Your feet are so beautiful, aren't they, girls? Elsa and Breha (giggling, smiling sweetly as they wrinkled their soles of their feet, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread them out in Elphaba's face): Thank you! Elphaba: And what do you want me to do with those feet, Elsa and Breha? Elsa and Breha (smirking at their friend/housemate as they were still wrinkling their soles of their feet, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread them out in Elphaba's face): Lick them and massage them as what we want you to do with those feet. "Um, Elsa, Breha? I could rub your feet for you two to help. I mean, if you'd two like. It's no problem, but only if you two want to." Neither Elsa nor Breha could help but to smile and smirk at their modesty, and at the fact that their plans were going as smooth as glass. "Hm, that'd be awesome, Elphaba. But you sure about this?" Elsa said. (Hey, neither of them can be too obvious, now can they?) "Yeah, I'm sure." Elphaba said as she scooted closer to her on the couch shaped like an ice cream sandwich. Elsa and Breha slipped out of their shiny black boots and pulled off their thigh-high socks, then they put their feet in Elphaba's lap as Elsa and Breha wrinkled their soles as they scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread their toes out. Elphaba practically "dove in", carefully massaging Elsa's and Breha's feet with an obvious passion. Then, a few minutes later, they sandwiched Elsa's and Breha's feet. Not long after... "Umm, sorry if they stink." Elsa said, initiating the next part of hers and Breha's plan. Not taking her eyes off Elsa's soles nor Breha's soles either, Elphaba asked. "What? No they don't stink." Elsa and Breha however, were expecting this answer, and was prepared. "I'd beg to differ though." Elsa said. "We've been in those boots and socks for about twelve hours now, and it's pretty hot and humid out." Breha said in an unconvinced tone. "Elsa, Breha, really. Your feet smell fine. Honest." Elphaba tried to assure Elsa and Breha. "Well, if you're so sure, would you sniff them to prove it?" Elsa joked. Elphaba shrugged and leant over, then took a few small whiffs at her she shrugged again, looking her in the eyes. "Told you they smell fine." Elphaba said. Elsa and Breha gasped. "Oh my goodness, Elphaba!" Elsa said in shock. "We were joking. Neither of us can believe you actually did that!" Breha lied. Elphaba felt her cheeks get hot from embarrassment. But this, too was part of Elsa's and Breha's "Mater Plan." "Elphaba, it's okay. Neither of us will tell anybody." Elsa begun as she and Breha wrinkled their soles as they wiggled their toes. "But do they smell... you know... good?" Elsa asked. Elphaba flinched. "What?" she asked, not believing her ears. "My feet." "Mine too." Breha added. "We've been using scented lotion every day. Do they smell good?" The truth is, Elsa and Breha HAD been using lotion on their feet every day to give herself feet massages. But they were nothing like having someone else do it. "I dunno. I wasn't exactly looking for a "potpourri" sort of scent." Elphaba answered. "Well, I use mostly cucumber-melon lotion. Do they smell like cucumbers? Or melons?" Elsa giggled at the idea of it. "Again, I dunno." Elphaba said, feeling strange about the events as of late. Yeah she had a slight foot fetish. But she never really did anything foot related. And here's her best friends, two royal sisters of Arendelle, Elsa and Breha practically seducing Elphaba with their feet..as they wrinkled their soles, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread their toes out in Elphaba's face to tease and mock her.. Un-imaginable! "Well, if you need to, go ahead and sniff 'em some more to see." Elsa said as she and Breha were raising their feet towards Elphaba's face with smirky smiles as they still wrinkled their soles, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread their toes out. On reflex, Elphaba leaned in until her nose touched Elsa's and Breha's toes and took a long sniff. Elsa and Breha giggled that they had Elphaba right where they wanted her. Well, can you smell the lotion?" Elsa asked. "A little." Elphaba answered. Now it was time for step two in Elsa's and Breha's plan...